bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YE- *brick'd*
Shadow: *holds up another brick* You done now? Andie: T_T Yes. Shadow: Good. Andie: GUESS WHAT GUYS! I wrote a parody of the movie Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and put it on FanFiction.Net, and IT'S A FREAKIN HIT! Knuckles: It's got, like, 6 readers that will admit to being there. I doubt that's popular. Andie: Shut up, Knuckles. You're just mad because I made you sing. Anyway, so I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek of it, and if you like what you're reading I'll give you the link to the story afterwards! Here! We! Go! ---- After a brief pause, Knuckles muttered. "I feel like a Girl Scout in this uniform." "Where's your sword, Knucklehead, or are you selling Girl Scout Cookies?" Sonic snickered. "I don't need my sword," Knuckles boasted, ignoring Sonic's teasing. "I've got my fists!" "Yeah, bet you named them, too." With a loud, angry yell, Knuckles threw a punch at Sonic. Sonic dodged, and Knuckles's fist came in contact with a suit of armor instead. It collapsed on them with a loud crash that echoed down the halls of the castle. "Good job, you two." Tails groaned. Knuckles sat up. He had the knight helmet stuck on his head. "Get me out of this thing." He ordered them. Sonic and Tails grabbed the helmet, and started pulling. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "-And it took the power of my highly trained eye to see the potential of these individuals!" Amy rolled her eyes, and sarcastically interrupted Eggman's speech. "France thanks you- and your Eye -very much." Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside the door. Amy, Cream, and Eggman all stared at the door, and Eggman then said. "Now, I present to you, for your complete safety- and protection -your Musketeers!" The doors opened to reveal- "OUCH! Guys! I want the helmet off, not my whole head!" "I'm doing the best I can, Knuckles!" Amy and Cream stared in confusion at Tails and Knuckles. The former was still trying to get the helmet off the latter's head. Eggman started snickering, but when Amy glared at him he quickly said. "Please excuse them, Your Grace. They're like a well oiled machine! That's wound up just a little… too… tight…" ---- Andie: If you liked that sneak peek, and you want to read the rest, here you go! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7028145/1/Sonic_Tails_and_Knuckles_The_Three_Musketeers Knuckles: Don't read it, guys, it sucks. Andie: NO ONE ASKED YOU! Sonic: Just a warning, those two argued the entire story so far. Andie: Another warning: It's not done yet. Oops... Shadow: You're an idiot. Andie: Oh, fun fact, this story ALMOST was Sonic, Silver, and Shadow: The Three Musketeers, but I scrapped it because Shadow would've been an absolute ass the whole story. If you guys wanna see funny scenarios from the original story, let me know and I'll make it an exclusive thing just for you guys! 8D Category:Blog posts